The Un-holy Discovery
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: It was painful...something dislocated my shoulder, and chased me for hours...They all said it was nothing...just another mob...but they were wrong...so terribly wrong...but I didn't know who it was...how was I supposed to help myself...but little did I know, that helping myself was the opposite of the task given...
1. Prolouge

**I can't stop thinking about this... It's been in my head, for not days, not hours, but months! I just haven't had the time to write it. And the idea seemed a little weird, but here it is, I hope you like it, :)**

* * *

I ran on the wet ground, as the rain stained my jacket. My legs were begging for me to stop, but I couldn't, I had no choice. I constantly pushed myself forward, trying to gain as much speed as possible. No mistakes were to be made, if they were, it would be the end. The ground stared to melt under my feet, turning into slippery mud. I found myself at a cliff ledge, so I had to take a really sharp right turn. So, immediately I did, and I slide like I was on ice, some how I was still standing though. Then I started running again. Finding myself at another cliff I started to panic. I was in the mountain, and there was nowhere I could run, I guessed, that I took a landbridge here, but I didn't worry about that. I realized that my town was just below here, but taking all the fall damage would kill me. Respawning at my campsite, 5 miles away. Once I stopped at the cliff, I ha to quickly think of ideas, well it was too late for that... Something sharp drove into the back of my right shoulder, forcing me forward. The wind ponded against my face, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I would land, die, and this chase would start all over again. But when I almost reached the bottom, I stopped, then fell again, only losing about 2 hearts, along with the 7 hearts I lost from the weapon. I slowly pushed myself up, finding that there was no longer an idem in my back, but the agonizing pain, and wound were. As I slowly limped back home, I wondered,

"Why the heck am I not dead?"


	2. Wounds

Later that night, I passed out on the front stairs. Thank goodness my friend were awake, and they took me to the town doctor. I stayed there for the night, and woke up late the next morning. I yawned,

"Hey, you alright?" Skylar asked, as my vision became more clear.

"Yeah" I said, in my cracked voice.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amme asked.

"I really don't know...It went so fast, and it was so strange..." I said. Then Steven walked in, he helped out here, because he had loads of experience.

"Well your right shoulder is dislocated" He said.

"What! But that's my main, I don't use my left!" I said.

"Listen, you can move your arm, from your elbow to your hand. But from your elbow to your shoulder, it will only cause you pain" Steven said.

"I guess it'll be ok then" I said.

"You'll have to wait 4 months" He said,

"That's soooo long" I groaned.

"Well to bad, it's got to heal" Steven said. "Now the indent on your shoulder was crated by a pickaxe, not a sword"

"Huh?" I said. "Do you think-" Steven laughed,

"My brother? HA! Don't even worry about him, he's deep down in the depths of the nether" He said. "It was just one of those stupid crazy miners, or a possible mod."

"But, it chased me for mile! Miners and mobs can't chase me for that long!" I said.

"Who knows, I guess they can" Skylar said. Everyone let out a small laugh, except for me of course. Later I got out, and we were home, we all lived separately in the village, but I didn't feel comfortable with it... Especially after last night, thinking it sent shivers down my spine.

"Mobs can't do that" I said to myself. "It's just impossible." I got up, sat on my bed, and looked out the window.

"Why don't they believe me. I speak the truth" I said, sighing, "I hate this situation" I pulled out the covers, lied down, and covered myself. Then I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

_And that's when it all began_...


	3. Dreams

Right then and there, when I closed my eyes, my journey began. My dream started out, when I woke up. I was lying down on a street, I got up, and walked down one way.. Then when I got to town square I watched, seeing Notch and Herobrine, arguing or something.

"Why did you do this!" Notch yelled.

"What! I never did anything!" Herobrine yelled.

"Pfft. Like that's true" I thought.

"You killed her!" Notch yelled, tightening his fists.

"No! I didn't!" Herobrine yelled back.

"Why must you lie to me, brother!" Notch yelled.

"I swear, I've done bad things but I didn't kill Stephanie!" Herobrine yelled.

"Liar!" Notch yelled. He held up his fist, and red mist seemed to grab his brother's legs pulling him underground.

"This is your punishment. For lying, and murder. I sentence you to the nether for eternity!" Notch yelled. Then Herobrine, soon vanished beneath the cobblestone.

"_I was framed..."_ A voice whispered in my head. Then I disappeared, and I started seeing images run through my head. First, was a four-pointed star in the sky,

"_Help me..."_ The voice whispered. Then it was another image, me! When I got hit by the pick-axe but it was from a side view.

"_It was an accident..."_ The voice said. Then from the side view me falling, then a figure by the cliff held it's hand out towards the bottom, clenched it, then let it go again. It was just a black figure, that was all no eyes, nothing just a black mass. That's when I woke up in panic. I kept panting,

"What-was-that" I said aloud, then my head turned to the window. And that's when I noticed across the woods, in the sky, was a four-pointed star.

"Oh my, god" I said, just staring at it.

"Is, that were I'm supposed to go?" I said to myself.

"_Yes..."_ The voice whispered in my head. I shook it of, and got up from bed. I got my backpack, and packed, food, water, a sword, a pick-axe, and my bow and arrows. I slipped one strap through my cast, and put the other one on my other arm. I slowly opened the door, as I creaked a bit. I walked out, of my house, down the path, to the clear plains, looked left, and saw the star. I pulled out the map, I grabbed on the way out, along with my compass.

"So, to follow the star, I gotta go...West!" I said. "Wait a sec" I looked at the map, and the direction I was going was the old ruins, the one that Notch told everyone to stay away from.

"The task was never to help myself!" I said. "It was to-"

"_Help another..."_ The voice said, I nodded, giving a slight grunt, then I ran into the woods.


	4. The Task

I trudged through the woods, I was starting to get really tired. My day had been short, and un-fulfilled but I was still tired, blood loss was one cause. I yawned as my vision started to fade.

"No, must, keep, going!" I said, shaking my head, clearing my vision. I continued walking, then I started to hear crunching under my feet. I looked and saw a gravel path.

"Finally!" I said. I ran down the path, soon finding my way to mossy, and cracked stone walls. Leading the way to a large wooden mansion with holes in the sides, vines, and even broken windows.

"How have I never noticed this before?" I thought, "I guess I took the other path in the ruins" I shrugged, I walked on, in the house, as I continued to take each step, the floor creaked. I didn't even make it to the stairs, something grabbed my shirt collar, pulled me outside, and threw me backwards. I landed on my back, and groaned in pain,

"Aww come on..." I groaned. I heard a large roar, then heard thumping come towards me, I sat up and looked,

"A dragon...it had to be a dragon..." I grunted. "I have a feeling this was a trap, while at the same time I'm wrong" When the dragon charged up to me, it stopped right in front.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you here, is the question" He grunted, I shrugged,

"I was sent here" I said.

"By who?" The dragon asked, I shrugged again,

"This may seem strange, but there's a voice in my head telling me to do things, and it told me to go here" I said. The dragon tilted his head,

"Perhaps a dream before you came?" He asked.

"Yeah it was weird" I said. " Apparently Herobrine was framed or something" Then the dragon picked me up by the shirt, and brought me into the house,

"I thought you didn't want me in here?" I said.

"Do you even know what your task is?" The dragon asked.

"No, all I know is that I gotta help someone" I said.

"You're such an idiot..." He sighed. "But no one, has even got the task before, after countless hints..."

"Wait a second, Herobrine was accidently sent to the nether, he wasn't supposed too, _Help me..."_ I said, whispering the last words to myself again.

"That makes so much sense, I don't know how people couldn't get it" I said.

"Finally! How on earth did you know?" He asked.

"It's sort of like a giant puzzle. I'm not very good at them, but sometimes, it just makes sense"


	5. Small Words, Big Tales

"That's doesn't make any sense. But it'll have to do" The dragon sighed. "I can't go in the house, you'll have to alone"

"Ok, what am I exactly doing in there?" I asked

I don't know, but I was given this note" The dragon said, grabbing a scroll out of the saddle bags he had on. He gave it to me, and I slowly unfolded it, reading the words,

_Small words, big tales._

"What! That's it!" I yelled. "What is this!"

"You're telling me. I don't know. I've never quite understood it myself" The dragon said.

"Am I doing something. Am I looking for something, what! Come on voice in my head, help me here!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid the voice cannot help you" The dragon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Notch stole the note from me, but I got it back. He hasn't found out what either." The dragon said.

"Don't worry. I'm fixing this!" I said.

"Listen. It's pointless, you mat have made it past step one, but many steps follow" He said "I can assist you, but only for a portion"

"Fine" I shrugged, making my way into the house. I kept reading the scroll over and over again.

"Small words, big tales. Like a cat or something? Ugh, I don't know" I said to myself. I crossed my arms, and continued. I walked past and old library, and decided to check in there.

"Like I thought, nothing" I said, on the way out I passed by a podium, and a book sat on it. I went over, and opened it. I had to squint because some words were really small, it was a story book.

"Small words, big tales." I said. I gasped,

"SMALL WORDS, BIG TALES!"


	6. Shard

I flipped through the pages like a mad man.

"There's got to be something!" I said, flipping until I reached an interesting page. It had a book on it, It was called, The Everlasting. I started reading out loud.

"_A long time ago, the power in controlling the world was given to the 3 brothers. Steven, Notch, and Herobrine. Now they weren't perfect, they of course made many mistakes, mistakes no one could humanly fix. So a book was created by the original power holders, a book that could fix any mistake. Now of course this is just an old fairytale, but some people believe it exists."_

I grabbed the book, and walked outside. The dragon was still lying down there.

"Find anything? Not like you did" He grunted, smiling a bit.

"I actually did. Thank you very much" I said.

"Huh? What did ya find?" He asked.

"This book" I said.

"Ok, before we continue on, I wanted to let you know something. Everyone chosen for this task, has made it this far, but died in the house" He said.

"Ok, you lied, big woop." I said. The dragon looked at me, confused, but then I flipped through the pages, showing him "The Everlasting"

"It can basically fix any mistakes made by the brothers." I said.

"Even brining something back from the nether" The dragon asked.

'Well, no duh. What part of, 'fixes every mistake' do you not understand" I asked.

"Fair point. But it says it doesn't even exist" The dragon said.

"But the book says, there's a chance, that this tale's true" I said "Come on! We've got to take this chance!"

"Fine, but where do we even begin?" The dragon asked. I shrugged, and sat down studying the book, then the dragon sat down next to me.

"You got a name?" I asked.

"Yes" He said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Shard, now let's try to figure this out already!" He said.

"Alright then, let's start, Shard" I said, stressing his name. He growled, and a slight smile appeared on my face.


	7. Answers from Anger

I don't know how long it was, but it seemed the sun was coming up, dawning a new day.

"We've read every page of this book! There, is, nothing!" I yelled. I fell backwards and just lied there.

"It's just a story, ya ding dong. I've told you that like seven times" Shard said.

"Six" I corrected him,

"Whatever! The point is, it's pointless! This book isn't real, it's a myth!" Shard yelled. I sighed,

"Then why was I put through this? Just to get stuck at a dead end?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know" Shard said.

"I wouldn't be put through this for no reason, same with everyone else chosen. I may be a complete idiot, but I know there has to be a way" I said.

"We can just build a portal" Shard said.

"No we can't. One, we don't have obsidian, Two Notch patrols every portal that's built, and Three, do you even know how big the nether is, he could be anywhere!" I explained.

"I was just throwing out ideas" He said.

"Well next time, think them through before telling them" I said. We heard sounds then, Shard grabbed my shirt collar, again. He flew me up, to a tall tree nearby,

"Stay here, don't make a sound" He said, I nodded, slowly, then he flew down. I sat down, and looked at was going on, then three men appeared from the woods, Notch and 2 guards to be exact. I made a growling sound in my throat, but then I shut myself up. Listening to the conversation.

"So, anyone come here last night?" Notch asked, Shard.

"No, sir" Shard said.

"Good, I came here to pick up a book. I'm in the mood for some stories" Notch said.

"What kind of stories?" Shard asked, winking at me.

"I don't know. I loved the story about this book called "The Everlasting" and a story about the old castle I lived in. They call it the "Castle of Shadows" Notch said, walking inside with the guards. I opened the book, and flipped to the page, "Castle of Shadows" I started to read it to myself, in a whispering tone.

"_This castle was once used by the 3 brothers, they lived in it for years, until the castle was overrun by spirits, and other terrifying animals. Now the castle sits silently on a hill, directly north from 'Herobrine Mansion' (Page 100)"_

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked in anger. I punched the bottom of the book, at a clear spot, when I lifted my hand, there were words there.

"Huh?" I said, the I blew on it, which slide the dust away, then there were more clear words.

"_The Everlasting (Page 207) was believed to be, hidden in the castle. Down the halls, filled with the stone statues, vines, and even cave in's. But there was one riddle, telling you where to go._

_"Follow what follows you..."_

"What's with all the riddles?" I asked myself. Then Shard came up on the tree,

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Yep, we need to go directly north" I said. Shard lowered himself down and I got on.

"Which way we going?" He asked. I looked at my compass,

"That way" I said pointing right, then Shard took off that way. And as we flew, I swear I heard Notch screaming in anger, but I rolled my eyes, and thought,

"Shouldn't trust Herobrine's dragon Notch" I laughed, as I continued to think about the subject.


	8. It Comes to Me

As soon as we landed in front of the castle, I knew this was going to be a very frightening experience.

"I changed my mind" I said. "I don't want to do this"

"Well you've already admitted to it." Shard said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since you started this journey" Shard said,

"Shut it" I stated. I got off, and stood on the obsidian pathway. I shuddered just looking at it.

"I _really_, don't want to do this" I said.

"Well, you want to fix things or not?" Shard asked.

"Ugh. Fine" I groaned, "But there's a freakin riddle again, and it doesn't make any sense!"

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"It said, 'Follow what follows you" I said.

"I have no clue" Shard said, I groaned again. I slowly walked to the door, and it slowly opened itself. I gulped, and let myself in.

* * *

The halls were dark, and cold. I couldn't even figure out the riddle, to me this time, it made 0 sense. I continued tip toeing through the halls, as the floor creaked each time I stepped. I walked through constant cobwebs and, sneaked past countless mobs. I made it to an intersection, and to the right was a window, with light shining through. I walked up to it, and felt he warmness surround me. But, is shook my head, and started to leave. As I turned around my shadow scared me a bit, I mean it was big shadow. But I started walking forward. Then when I reached the end of the hallway it came to me.


	9. Plain Sight

**Hi guys! So, so sorry I haven't been posting like normal. July 9th was my birthday, so I had things going on, hanging out with family, friends, etc. And this week from July 13th to 19th, nothing will be posted either, because for that whole week I'm going to a camp, so yeah. For me today is Saturday, so I'll try to get a few chapters done, so when I get back, I can just post away. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

I ran back down the hall, stopping at the window. I backed up near it, and turned around.

"My shadow. Wow, I'm an idiot. that's so easy" I said, shrugging. I walked straight down that hall. Then there was a door, the two other hallways,

"How in the world did those brothers, find their ways around here?" I asked myself aloud. I pushed open the wooden, door as it slowly creaked. I walked in, another library, I let out a sigh, and walked in. Then the door slammed behind me, I rolled my eyes,

"Faulty construction" I said, as I looked behind me, I saw 2 statues next to the door. Both stone, one was a griffon, the other, a snake. But as I stared longer, black spots travelled up the statues. Soon they were completely black, and then stepped off the pillars. Their eyes opened to reveal nothing but white.

"I'm guessing he did this..." I sighed. I slowly started to back up, running into a podium. Then I turned around, as the book fell on the ground. The book itself was unnatural, it glowed a pink color, and shined a few times. I grabbed it.

"How is this supposed to be hidden?" I asked. "Plain sight"

"Because" A voice said, the figure slowly walked up to me. Revealing his true self. "We protect it". A deep growl came from inside my throat.

"You..." I said.

"Yeah. Me." Notch said. "I knew what was going on, exactly as dragon left. Then I came here, looks like my brother, is trying to escape again."

"You don't even know the truth!" I snapped.

"I know exactly what happened. My brother is lying. What did he tell you anyways?" Notch asked.

"Well, if you would've listened to him. Maybe you would know!" I said.

"Whatever. Now listen kid, give me the book, go home, and I can forget about you." Notch said.

"No" I said, smiling a bit at the end.

"Do we really have to do this?" Notch asked, snapping his fingers, and the statues approached.

"I guess we do" I smiled. Then a rumbling noise started, and the whole building shook.

"Grab her, he's coming!" Notch yelled. As the griffon and snake lunged towards me. Shard came in through the ceiling, grabbed my with his mouth, and flew back up. He threw me on his back, and he flew off. Having no idea which way he was going...


	10. Flipping Through the Pages

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" I yelled.

"Trust me. I know" Shard said.

"Where!" I yelled.

"Will you just be patient!?" Shard asked.

"Well, I guess not. Because I'm being...what's the word? Oh yeah, HUNTED DOWN!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok" Shard said, rolling his eyes "I know exactly where the last Nether Portal is"

"Wait, but you said. The Nether's to big, and he could be anywhere." I said,

"Well how about you start flipping those pages" Shard said. I opened the book, flipping the pages, trying to find something.

"Revival...no. Recreate...no. Rebuild...no. Save...n-yes!" I said. I flipped in the pages marked 'Save' and there it was.

"Releasing from the Nether!" I yelled.

"Found it?" Shard asked.

"Yeah, it says, we have to enter the portal. But...we need a Nether Star..." I said.

"Look in my saddle bags" Shard said. I reached into the left one, nothing. Then into the right one, I felt something prick my hand, then I took the star out.

"Alright. I need to use the main weapon, of the one I'm finding, so..."

"Pick axe. Diamond." Shard said.

"I totally knew that..." I said. I pulled out my pick from my backpack, and inserted the star, in the middle of the pick, where the stick met the diamonds. When I shoved it in, it fit right in, and the pick axe glowed purple. And it seemed to try and pull away from me, towards the portal.

"Ok, you ready?" Shard asked.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"Can't. This isn't my task, it's yours" Then Shard flung me off, and I passed through the portal...


	11. The Fortress

I face planted, on the nether rack, and it burned the side of my face. I quickly stood up, and rubbed my face.

"Sometimes..." I whispered to myself in anger "I hate that guy" I shook it off, and opened the book.

"Alright, so. The pick should lead me there, then I gotta say some stuff" I said. I closed the book and stuffed it in my back pack. Then I held the pick axe, it started pulling me, towards the east. And I almost dropped it.

"Hmm, I got an idea" I said. I drank a fire resistance potion I found in my bag, then I tied a lead to the pick axe.

"Alright" I said, letting the pick go. Then it, busted forward, dragging me like a chicken. Lucky I brought the potion, as it dragged me through several pools of lava. Then it rammed against a Nether Brick wall. I let go, and fell back, as it broke the wall, and fell inside. As smoke rose from the damage, 2 guards look out.

"Hey, who are you!" One yelled. Once the smoke cleared I could see them more clearly. They wore white glowing armour and they had black swords.

"And you are..." I coughed.

"Guards, the question is who are you?" The other said.

"Well, that, is none of your business. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Wait a minute." One said. "Hey, your that kid! The one who came to release him!"

"So.." I said, they both laughed.

"Well, you aren't" One said.

"I am" I said.

"You can try. Besides, Notch wants us to bring you back, and punish you for your wrong doings" The other said. Then the pick axe levitated up, and went straight through one man's chest. And I caught it, as I dripped with blood, the man fell. And I held out the pick, to the other guards.

"Live or die, you got 2 seconds" I said. I literally counted to 2 then I let it go, and it went through his chest, and the other man fell in pain.

"Die it is" I said, walking over their bodies. I walked through the halls, and across the bridges in the fortress. Walking for about an hour, I got quite frustrated.

"Come on! I've been walking forever!" I yelled. I groaned,

"Can only communicate through dreams." I sighed, "And maybe in your mind. Why only that?" I kept walking as my legs grew sore. I sighed once again, wanting to turn right back around, but then I peeked through an iron door. And there he was...


	12. Final

I couldn't move for a second, I felt my heart beat pick up, and I started panting. Why? I have absolutely no clue. I guess it was because of his reputation, I mean, what if I went in, released him, then I was slaughtered, chills ran through me thinking about it. But I slowly pushed open the door. I walked in there, and he was chained against the wall, with chains made of bedrock or something, like an unbreakable material. I had to first remove the chains, then un sentence him. So I sat next to the door leaning against the wall. Then I opened the book, and went through the pages, trying to find a removing bedrock spell. But as I went through I felt weird, so I slightly looked up. And Herobrine's eyes were slightly open, and he just looked at me. I don't know why but a slight smile appeared on my face. And I looked down, continuing through. And there it was, I stood up, and spoke all the spells,

"_Aufer in lectum petram_" I said, the I heard the chains fall to the ground, making a ringing noise. And I looked up, and he was sitting there, Notch had most likely drained him of his powers, so I decided,

"Why not do this" I said, flipping to a page I saw earlier.

"_Redde in potential" _I said, Then Herobrine's eyes glowed brighter than usual, and he stood up.

"Alright, time to send you home" I said. Then flipping to the last page.

"_Vestibulum de n-"_ I was cut off when a huge explosion came from behind, blowing me back to the other wall, and dropping the book. I groaned in pain, as Notch walked through the newly made hole in the wall.

"Aww you were so close" Notch taunted. I growled, trying to push myself up. But then I fell, unable to. And I just lied down there, there was nothing else I could do...

"So, you give up?" Notch asked. The room then fell silent, I said nothing, but then a conversation somehow started,

"Why?" Herobrine said, Notch just looked over at him,

"Why! What do you mean, why!?" Notch yelled.

"Why'd you send me here?" He asked.

"Because you killed a close friend of mine , and she loved Steven! And do the same on a daily basis!" Notch yelled.

"Listen, I have to do that, ok? It's my destiny, it's my hobby in life. But you were fine with that. But I swear on my life, I never, ever killed her" Herobrine said.

"And why should I believe you?" Notch asked.

"Because she's not dead" Herobrine said.

"How on earth is she not dead? I found her dead body!" Notch yelled.

"Someone killed her, I know. But she made her way up to the Aether, and if she made an agreement, she could come back into her body" Herobrine said.

"I still don't believe you!" Notch yelled. "And I never will!"

I had, had enough of the stupid argument,

"_Vestibulum de neque!" _I said yelling at the end. Then a bright flash of light bursted, and I soon woke up, just outside the portal. I slowly pushed myself up, and Shard came up to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No, not really" I said, holding my head in agony. He picked me up, and flew in the other direction.

"So, he's free?" Shard asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Wonderful, I hope he'll be back tomorrow" Shard cheered. I let out a sigh, "What's up?"

"I'm just really tired. And what about Herobrine?" I asked.

"Eh, he'll come looking for you one day" Shard said. "Not for a long while though" Then, before I knew it, Shard landed on the edge of the path to my town. Everyone busted out of there houses, to come and see the commotion.

"Whoa!" Steven said.

"What the heck!" Skylar yelled. I slowly slid off, and tried to stand up best I could.

"She need immediate attention. Her injuries are severe" Shard said, Steven came up to me, and helped me to his house. He set me down on a bed, and bandaged me up. Then my mom came in, she got the news after, the explosion at the Castle.

"Are you alright" she asked, holding the side of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I found out some interesting things" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"My dad" I said.

"Huh?" My mom said, I sat up, and looked at Steven, who was just as confused as my mom.

"Steven, meet my Mom Stephanie, you know the one you thought was dead" I said. Steven looked at my mom, and they just stood there.

"You're not dead?" Steven said.

"No" She said, smiling. Then they hugged, and it was so cute. Like I felt so happy.

"Who told you?" My mom asked.

"Herobrine did" I said. Then Steven just stared at me.

"Yes, I released Herobrine, from the Nether. Yes, Notch hates me. Yes, he thinks my mom was killed by Herobrine, and Yes, he wants to kill me" I said. Steven put his hand on his face.

"I have an absolute guarantee, that Notch will be by soon." Steven said.

"Relax Steven" Mom said. She rubbed my head, and lead Steven out the door, with her.

To be completely honest, I was kind of scared. If Notch came by soon, he would make Herobrine show him where my mom is. And when they both find out, let's just say,

It ain't gonna be pretty...

* * *

**I hope u loved it! I plan to post the first chapter to the sequel im making on this before I go to camp. Yeah, that's right, making a sequel! It's gonna be good, well I guess. Don't know the hole plot yet. But I come up with ideas quickly, :)**

**Oh and bye the way, those weird words I was chanting. They're Latin, just thought that would be cool.**


End file.
